My love, My Valentine
by WilSon98
Summary: Sonny makes a surprising gesture for Will and a romantic evening. He also gets the courage to tell Will what he wanted to tell him for the longest time. Will he not go and see Sonny or will Will accept this gesture with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **With Valentine's day coming soon, I'm very anxious and nervous of Will's reaction to what he is going to get on Valentine's. And their break up is taking so long. I needed to get rid of my tears. I hope that they finally get back together before the end of February.

Sonny couldn't stop thinking about Will every day and night. He thought that by being with Brian, it would take his mind off Will, but it didn't. He missed his smile and melting in his gorgeous blue eyes. And the touch of his hand in his hair made him smile. He loved the way Will did that to him, it drove him crazy.

He decided to close the coffeehouse early so he could give Will the best surprise. He waited patiently as he gave a cup of coffee to his last customer. He texted Will to come by after he finished work. Sonny quickly cleaned off the counter tops and washed the rest of the cups. Sonny was as nervous as it is.

Will couldn't believe that Sonny texted him. _Can you come to Common Grounds in an hour? We need to talk._ That was all he said. Will wasn't sure if he wanted to go, but something was telling him that he needed to. He wiped his tears as he sat at one of the tables of the Pub. He couldn't get Sonny out of his mind every day and night. He loved him soo much. He would do anything to be with him, even if it meant giving up all rights to his child. He wanted Sonny to be a part of his baby's life. But he made it clear that he didn't want to.

"Will!" Lucas replied walking towards him. Will slowly lifted his head up. He didn't want to look in anybody's eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the hollowness and emptiness in his eyes.

"What do you want dad?" His voice seemed to match the similarity in his eyes.

"I just want to know if you're okay."

"Really? You want to know if I'm okay? I am feeling like crap." he said as he flipped through his books.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm trying to help you. You know I'm here for you. Your family is here for you and we will support you no matter what decision you make. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not. Well that was a nice conversation. I have to go." Will quickly put his books in his backpack and left. Lucas sat there squirming in his seat. There was more that he needed to tell him, but it would have to wait.

Will nervously stood outside of the coffeehouse, not sure if he wanted to go in. He wanted to open it, but he held back. He hoped that Brian wasn't there to ruin things. He was about to knock when Sonny opened the door. He opened the door wide to let him in. Will stood there in front of the door, mouth agape. He was shocked when he looked around to see the most amazing set up.

The lights were dimmed in the coffeehouse, candles were lit in almost every corner. The blinds were all closed. Flower petals were scattered on a few tables and the couch. There was a table in the middle that had flowers on the top, and slow and soft music was playing in the background. Sonny was watching the look on his face. Waiting to hear what he had to say and hear the reaction in his voice. The emptiness in Will's eyes sure made a quick leave, and gave a surprising glare that is filled with happiness.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Will finally got out of reverie and got himself to talk.

"I do want us to talk."

"Like this?" Will gave a small smile. Sonny nodded. He moved to the table that had two plates that were covered. He went over to one side and pulled up a chair for him. Will moved to the chair and sat quietly. He wasn't sure how it came to this. He felt tears forming under his eyes and wondered how Sonny did all this. Sonny quickly sat down and sighed. They ate in silence for a while until they finished. After what seemed forever, Sonny finally broke the silence.

"Will there's something that I've been meaning to tell you, and I haven't gotten that chance to. There is a lot that I have been meaning to say, it's just hard for me."

"It's hard for me to look at you right now, because you said that this was never going to work."

"It's hard for me too. But I can't seem to find myself moving on Will. Wherever I go, or whatever I do, and who I do it with, reminds me of you. And I can't get you off my mind." Sonny's brows furrowed, and he worried his bottom lip as nervousness struck him.

"I have to tell you something first. I was angry that night when I slept with Gabi. It meant nothing I swear." Will explained everything that happened between them both that night. He admitted to him that it was just a one night stand, and that it was never going to happen again. Will admitted all of his mistakes to him that he made recently. He wasn't ready to tell him everything about his past, he just wanted him to know how much he was willing to give up everything in his life just to be with him. Sonny smiled at his expressions that he made and the movement that he made with his hands to emphasize what he had been going through. Sonny finally stopped him with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"But I though that..." He kissed him again. Deeply this time. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist bringing him in closer to him. Will gave in and didn't want to stop. They both finally let go when breathing became problematic. Sonny let go and walked towards the couch.

"I know that it was difficult for you to come out, but I was there for you, and I still am."

"I know."

"But the one thing I learned in the relationship we had, is how amazing you were, and still are. And I'm hoping that we could still make it through anything. Will, I love you, with all my heart. You gave me the best friendship, and you gave me you. This has been the longest break up, and I can't stand to be without you for another minute. Being with you is the best thing. You light up my life. You are my Valentine Will, and you are the love of my life. I can see us ten years from now. With the most beautiful daughter in our lives. I want to spend every moment with you. Sleeping beside you and waking up to see you next to me." Will was crying from the most beautiful words. He watched Sonny slip off from the couch and kneeled down in front of him on one knee.

"I love you Will, you have no idea how much. Will you marry me?" he opened a small box that contained two gold rings. Both imprinted with the words that said _Loving you forever. _His eyes went wide and anticipated him to say something. Will looked down at him with so much love and affection.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Will repeated happily. He stood up and stood Sonny up and kissed him. There was no other place they wanted to be than being in each others arms. They held each other lazily as they slowly danced to the music that was playing.

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story was meant to be a one shot, but I wanted to add one more chapter because of all the love and affection they have been showing on the show. And their relationship has grown so much and they make me so happy.

I added a few verses from a song called "Valentine" by Jim Brickman. The song fits them perfectly. I just thought that I would throw it in there. Sorry about the rambling. Enjoy. **:D**

The music drifted out of the small speakers near the counter. They were still holding on to each other, wanting the moment to last forever. Will did not want to let go of the embrace that he was holding on to Sonny for dear life. But, a part of him felt like he had to. Will stopped moving in Sonny's arms and gently moved away with his eyes locked on his.

"This was the one thing that I least expected to happen tonight." Will replied after a staring competition they had for the last five minutes.

"I know. Me too Will. I love you so much. And right now I can't think of being anywhere else and doing this with anyone else but you." Sonny leaned closer to Will and sealed the end of the conversation with a kiss. It lingered for a few minutes before they both moved away from each other again.

Sonny moved towards the counter and came back to him with his hand behind his back. Before he spoke, he revealed a rose in his hand and held on to it before he gave it to Will.

"A lot has happened between you and Gabi, and everyone. But Will, you have to know, I want to be able to go through everything with you. I want to be there for you and your baby girl. And I know that you need me too. And I will always be there for you no matter what." Sonny stood there silently waiting for Will to say something. Will took the rose from his hand.

"Sonny, you gave me the sweetest and most amazing gesture for me. I know that nobody else would have done this for me. Only someone like you who has so little flaws and the most amazing smile would do this. And yes I do need you, I need you like I never needed anyone in my life before. Right now my past does not matter. It's the future that does. With our baby girl." Sonny knew that it was hard for Will to talk his emotions, but hearing those words coming from him was the best thing. They both had gentle laughter which was later followed by tears. Once more, Sonny leaned towards Will and gave him the biggest hug he ever gave. The sweet gentle touch of Will's hand being in Sonny's hair, made him relax and snuggle deeper into his arms. They moved apart only to have their lips gently grazing again with slow movements.

"So, what do you say we take this home?"

"Oh yeah." Will beamed and wiggled his eyebrows which elicited a laugh from Sonny. Before they left, Sonny wanted to get rid of the small mess they made. With Will's help, it went faster. They quickly finished before they went back to Sonny's apartment holding hands. Whether it was Sonny's apartment or Will's dorm they went to, it did not matter to them. Because where ever they went, to them they were in the comforts of their own home.

The insecurities that Will had from before, were gone. Last night was one of the most amazing nights that he had. Finally going back with Sonny to his apartment. Will was drowning in happiness from the afterglow of their love making and the numerous 'I love you's' declarations every so often. Sonny said it more than enough times, but to him, it didn't seem enough. His love for Will, was beyond amazing, and similar to that of the Milky Way, going on forever and never ending.

Will sighed in contentment as he rolled over to face his now soon to be husband. Sonny's eyes were open. It seemed that he was that way for a while, staring at the love of his life and how they have gotten here this far together.

"Good morning." Sonny gave his million watt smile early in the morning.

"Good morning." Will said sleepily.

"How did you sleep?" Instead of answering, Will moved closer to Sonny and kissed him. The kiss grew intense as Will found himself lying on top of Sonny.

"That good huh?" Sonny said through kisses. But Will wasn't having it, he stopped his mouth from forming words, but didn't want to stop him from moving his tongue back and forth into his. A few hours later, Will once again found himself in the comfort of Sonny's warm embrace. Sonny played with Will's hair and found his fingers dragging through the short locks on his forehead. Will rested his head against his chest and gently placed a kiss on his chest before moving his head towards Sonny's.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." They were in the comforts in each other's arms, and they could not wait until they had Arianna Grace in their arms as a family.

"Will?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You are and always will be my love and my valentine."

"I know. You will always be mine too."

**If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I still feel for you. And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time, You're all I need my love, my valentine.** The song from last night still lingered in the air between them as they spent the whole day in each other's arms with no other place to be. Although, Sonny had his coffeehouse to go to, he had the day off, and besides Chad could deal with it, Sonny thoughtfully smiled. But there was no other place they would rather be than in the sweet comforts of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't planning on making this fiction long, but I have gotten interested in where I wanted to take this one. Hope you all like it. :D**

Nothing and no one could ever compare to what both Will and Sonny share. They not only share love between them, but they share each other's hearts. Their connection is deeper and stronger than anyone else's. They had their ups and downs once a while, but they always found a way to forgive each other. It was the one thing that they loved about each other; forgiving each other over something that was either small or a huge issue. It is the littlest things that did not matter, but there are the big things that mattered the most; that of which being the love they had for Arianna Grace.

Will loved the feeling of Sonny's arms around him. Will turned around in his arms and watched Sonny sleeping. Will could not be any more happier than to be with Sonny now and for the rest of his life. He was glad that he met him, and he was glad that they became friends and more.

After watching him for ten minutes, Will gently caressed Sonny's arms slowly up and down. He stirred from the gentle touch and woke up to their foreheads touching.

"Morning."

"Morning." Will smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing." Will moved closer as if they weren't already close enough and kissed him with a smile. Will pinned Sonny under him and they were about to get into it, when Arianna started crying. Will threw his head into the pillow and groaned loudly. He eventually got up and threw on some clothes while Sonny went downstairs to make breakfast for the three of them.

Will cradled her in his arms and gently soothed her cries after he changed her. It took a while, but then her cries started to subside as he sang her a lullaby. She loved hearing her father's voice when he sang. It brought out a tiny laughter and a beautiful smile. He could see the twinkle in her eyes when he spoke to her. It was almost the same as the ones he had when he was a baby. He loved her more than anything in the world and nothing could ever change how much he loves his family with all his heart.

As Will made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, the only thing that he could do at that moment is watch Sonny. Tears were close to falling free as he watched him make breakfast and coffee. Will set Arianna in her play pen and walked over to Sonny and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you soo much Sonny."

"I love you too Will." Sonny turned around to face Will who already had a few tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me. I know when something is bothering you."

"You amaze me you know that? Everything you do amazes me. We are both exactly where we belong and I would not trade any minute of it with you." Will leaned for another kiss and it deepened. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny tighter, holding him as close as he can not wanting to let him go. Soon enough, Arianna was crying. They both groaned quietly in the kiss and Sonny just smiled at Will. He scooped her up in his arms and soon enough, her cries subsided.

"Some one is not paying close attention to his daughter." Sonny laughed.

"Of course I am. I am paying perfect close attention to my two favourite people in the world. Sonny just grinned at him and invited them both into a hug.

That evening, Sami and EJ invited Will and Sonny and Ari at the DiMeria mansion for dinner. They even invited Lucas. It was EJ's idea that they wanted to have a family dinner, which included his wife's side. The DiMeria's and the Kiriakis's never saw eye to eye with each other all the time, but there were a few things that they could all agree on once a while.

"So, William, how is everything going with Ari? I hope she's not keeping you both up late." EJ replied after several minutes of silence at the dinner table. It was a bit awkward for Sonny as because he never spent much time in the Dimeria mansion. He knew he had to get used to it eventually, but for now, he was going to have to stick it out for Will. He would do anything for him.

"Everything is going great. I have everything that I need." Will looked at Sonny when he said that. He took his hand and laid a gentle kiss on his hand. Lucas cleared his throat loudly trying to get rid of something in his throat. Sami glared at him and kicked his leg.

"Ow." Her muttered under his breath. Kristen had just stared at them with a longing look, wishing that it was her and Brady instead. It was clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with her after what she did and all the lies she told him. But then, she got obsessed, craving for the love that she was never going to have again. Stefano just sat at the head table trying to grin and bear it through it all, giving a nod or two when necessary. Even saying a few words when he had to. Other than the regular stares and a few muttered words, Sami tried to break the tension.

"I want to make a toast to Will and Sonny. Willi, I am so glad that you are happy. And thank you Sonny for supporting him in every way, for loving him, and being there for him when I wasn't. I have never seen him this happy and I am glad that you make him happy. Also, I am jealous of you two. But you both share a special bond together, you and Arianna Grace. I am grateful and very happy for the three of you." They all raised their glasses and toasted their true love as a couple and family.

They finally broke free from the mansion. Even though it was a bit awkward at times, they still had a great time. Sonny carried a sleeping Ari and they both thanked them for a great supper and a great evening.

"We should do it again next time." Will stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? It's like we were attending a funeral session instead of a dinner." He whispered quietly so no one else heard.

"Well, it couldn't have been worse. I now it was bad. But i promise next time, it won't be. You just have to get used to it that's all."

"I know. Thanks for the toast by the way. It was amazing. Your amazing."

"I know." Sami laughed.

"This beauty needs to get her sleep." They both quickly said their goodbye's and Sami surprised Sonny by kissing his cheek and thanking him again. They finally left after ten minutes and went home. The day was a bit exhausting but it was worth it when they spent it with their daughter.

Sonny had set her sleep and watched her for a few minutes before he left. Will came in and tucked her in as well.

"Sweet dreams, beauty." they both said before they left to their room. They were both too tired to start anything. Will laid soft gentle kisses against Sonny's chest.

"How did you like the dinner?" Will said after a brief moment.

"Honestly? It was great. Well, besides the tension in the room."

"I know. It will get better I promise."

"I know. I believe you." Will lifted his head until they were eye to eye and leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. Sonny hugged him close.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." they drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Will couldn't stop thinking about last night. The dinner that they had at the DiMeria mansion wasn't what he really expected, but it was worth it because he had his two favourite people with him. To him, it was one of the best dinners he had so far.

Will was not a fan of cuddling, as he felt the arm of Sonny wrapped around him. The thought of it made him think of bears; which he does not like. But being with Sonny, it felt right. It felt as if they are meant to be. Lying together wrapped in each other's arms.

He turned around and found himself face to face with Sonny who was already awake. Sonny had on a huge smile and wrapped his arm around Will's torso.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe. Can I help it when you are very handsome?" Sonny grinned and Will laughed.

"The same goes for you too you know." Sonny held on to Will's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed hi hand a few times.

"I love you Will. More than anything."

"I love you too." They both got out of bed ready to start the day. Sonny had gotten into the shower, while Will went to go wake up his princess.

"Hey baby girl." She opened up her arms in an invitation and smiled happily when Will leaned over to her. About ten minutes later after his shower, Sonny stood at the edge of the door frame and watched Will sitting in the rocking chair looking out the window. Sonny moved closer to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you." Will turned around in the chair with a smile on his face.

"Hey. I feel relaxed right now." Will laughed.

"You look relaxed. I'll make us some breakfast."

"Okay." Will turned around and gave him s sweet chaste kiss. After five minutes of lying down, Will got up and checked on Arianna. She was wide awake and ready for her daily routine. She didn't cry as much as she used to, only when she felt it was necessary. Which happened twice in a week.

"Hey beautiful. Guess what? You're going to get a brother. Aren't you happy? I know I am. Because not only will I have three amazing and wonderful to love, but I will be spending the rest of my life cherishing every moment. I love you so much Arianna, and nothing is going to change that. I promise you. And I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you and JR. I will make sure that you two are loved everyday." Will wiped away a few tears with a happy smile. She cooed gently at him and gave a tiny laugh. Her lifted her and carried her to the kitchen and set her in her bassinet by the table.

Will walked up behind Sonny as he was making breakfast and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmmm, that smells good." He said sniffing his neck.

"I'm trying to make breakfast." Sonny laughed at him.

"Well, I didn't have my breakfast in bed yet this morning." Will rested his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"In due time mister. Besides, we are going to have our hands full all the time."

"That I don't mind. Because I know I will never get full of you." Sonny felt a smile form on his shoulder.

Will then slowly started soft gentle kisses against his neck where Sonny was ticklish the most and trailed them down his shoulder to his arm. Sonny leaned in as if he wanted more. He turned around to face Will with so much love in his eyes and gave him a few soft kisses.

"I will let you make breakfast." Will whispered softly. Sonny only nodded. How could he concentrate after what Will had just done to him? The one thing that he loved about him, is how Will can make him feel like this everyday. Each day was always better than the last and he couldn't be any happier that he is right now. He watched Will, who knelt in front of her and making her laugh.

Sonny may have not signed up for something that he wasn't prepared for. But he definitely signed up for the one guy that he loves with all his heart and spending eternity with him. The one guy, who he is happily married to with a beautiful baby girl and soon to be baby boy. Sonny felt that his thoughts were a bit too corny, but to him, it all sounded a love that is based on romance; and a family based on admiration.

After they had their breakfast, Will asked his mom if she could watch Arianna. He made sure that she had everything that she needed.

"Of course. Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't fill her head with lies and nonsense." Will smiled and laughed.

"Funny Will. Of course not. She is definitely going to be taking care after you two."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better go. Ready?" Sonny replied.

"Yup."

"Let's go."

"Oh and if you need anything just-"

"-call you. I know."

"Thanks mom." They gave a quick hug.

"Let's go yet our son." Sonny replied happily. And they both left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few years were the best ones. The four of them together looked like the picture perfect family. They spent their time hanging out in the Square or in the park. They mostly spent it in the coffeehouse. Will was there to help when Sonny needed it.

They sat at the table in the corner and didn't mind the stares that some of the customers were giving them. There was no certainty or doubt in their relationship like they used to have. Oftentimes, they had a few disagreements here and there. But, it was rare that they ever got into a fight.

One day, Sonny had gotten home late and Will was sleeping on the couch. He noticed how tired he was and he didn't want to wake up Will. But, he didn't like seeing Will sleeping on the couch. So he knew he had to wake him up eventually. He knelt beside his sleeping body. He moved his hand up to his cheek and leaned closer for a gentle kiss that was barely touched.

"Will. Wake up." Will slightly stirred in his sleep and lifted his head up and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sonny. When did you get home?" Will's voice was deep and groggy from sleep. He tried lifting himself up a little on the couch to give Sonny room.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go to bed." He helped Will get up from the couch and they walked to the bedroom.

"You know I don't like when you sleep on the couch."

"I like waiting up for you."

"I know. But the last time you slept on the couch, you almost broke your back. You were crouching for a few days."

"As long as I get my massages." Will was now wide awake. Sonny began to wonder why he woke him up when he couldn't stop talking.

"Always. Just as long as it doesn't happen too often. Because I can always get mine before you."

"Yeah well that's the price I get for being with the most amazing guy in the whole world. And dreaming about him every night." Will smiled followed by a small laugh.

"I'm sorry for waking you up then." Sonny laughed.

"That's the best part. 'Cause I know that when I wake up, you're right there next to me. And I know all my wishes came true by marrying you." Sonny couldn't control his tears.

"I couldn't have said that better. I love you so much Will."

"I love you too Sonny. So much."

* * *

The next day, the four of them had made a picnic in the park. It was quiet, but soon enough, friends and family began to join. They didn't mind it, they actually liked having company around them.

They got a lot of attention from a lot of people. Not just family and friends. But also from other people who didn't know them. They were surprised at the kind of reaction and attention they were getting. And also, the constant business of Common Grounds was receiving.

It used to be the Dimera's that had all the attention. Well, each family had gotten a fair share of attention. Now, it's back to them. The power couple of the town as they called themselves. Will and Sonny is the only couple who has always been keeping in check of everything in their relationship.

Now that they are married with the most two amazing and adorable kids in their life, nothing could ever change that. All the insecurities that Will once had, somehow vanished. His doubts sometimes did get the best of him, but he always ignored them as best as he can. Both of their wishes and dreams came true for each other, and they wouldn't trade it for the world. And they would not have to think for a single second about their love for each other and their kids.

A few more years have passed, and both Ari and JR were grown up. They grew up a lot each day and they looked a lot more like each other. They finally put Will's idea of travelling to use one day. They said bye to everyone and Sami had given extra hugs.

"Mom, you can stop now."

"I know. I just can't get enough. And I'm going to miss them so much."

"We'll be back before you know it." And they did, after they travelled almost the whole world. Well, not entirely. They saved the best for last though. They spent their first Christmas as a family in Dubai, and spent their summer in Switzerland.

When they did come back, it was only to pack their things. As much as they wanted to stay with their family in Salem, they wanted to spend their more of their time dedicated to each other. They always remembered the first day when they met each other. Their first date, first kiss, and the first time making love. Falling in love was the best thing that ever happened to them. And it took them a while to know that they belonged to each other.

* * *

After they moved and settled down after the unpacking, Sonny sprawled himself on the bed and Will followed. They playfully teased each other with kisses. Before they got to cuddling, Ari and JR jumped on the bed and each began tickling them. Will and Sonny turned the table on them and had them writhing beneath their hold.

They were in fits of laughter and couldn't stop. Finally Sonny said something and stopped, but couldn't get up. But, Will had other things on his mind. And the three of them jumped and started tackling Sonny. They started getting tired soon after. Sonny got up to make dinner and Will followed to help while Ari and JR sat in the living room either colouring in their notebooks or talking.

Will had his back to Sonny as he was cutting the vegetables. Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head against Will's shoulder. They both hummed in content.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of opening a Common Grounds here."

"Really?" Will forgot about the vegetables and turned around in Sonny's arms.

"Yeah. And besides, it will be close, and I won't have to stay too late. And you know how much I look forward to spend time with the three of you. I know it's too much to take in right now. But take your time."

"It is. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think that is a great idea. We're not too far from everything here. And I love looking forward to everything that you have in mind. And right now, there is one thing that I'm looking forward too." Will grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Will whispered and gave a slight laugh and leaned closer for a long deep kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Ari.

"Daddy, is dinner done? I'm hungry."

"Almost sweet pea."

"I'm hungry too." JR followed in.

"We have two impatient kids you know that?" Will whispered so the didn't hear.

"They're not the only ones." Sonny whispered and laughed.

"Hey. I'd be careful if I was you." Will lowered his hand from his waist.

"We'll see about that." Will just wiggled his eyebrows and Sonny laughed. The two of them shared more than just a special bond between each other. An hour after dinner, they made popcorn, grabbed a bag of chips and a few waters and watched a couple of movies until they got tired. JR was the first to get tired and Ari soon followed.

They were carried to bed and they said their goodnights. Even though they were not as young as they used to be, they still like to carry them. Will always wondered where the time went. It seemed like it went too fast for them. Will cuddled into Sonny as they got into bed.

"I'm glad that I didn't change my mind about Ari. But if I had to, I wold change everything that went wrong between us."

"I would too. But I love spend every waking day with the kids. Especially with you. We won't always be the perfect family Will. But it's the little things that matter to me. You matter to me and so do JR and Ari."

"You always say the right things at the right moment."

"So do you. I love you so much Will."

"I love you too so much Sonny." The two of them were content with each other and the family that they have. The best thing that ever happened was each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sonny came home exhausted. It took him a while, not only to renovate the new Common Grounds, but also finding new employees. He remembered when Chad helped him out with the Common Grounds in Salem. But that was a few years ago. And it's been also a few years since Chad's passing.

* * *

It has devastated everyone. Especially Abigail. He never told her anything about the brain tumour, because he knew it would break her heart, and he didn't really want any pity or sympathy from anyone. Stefano, who wasn't supposed to have felt anything, he also felt devastated. He felt that it was partly his fault that Chad passed away. He never spent a lot of time with Chad, even if he was there to ask a simple question.

"How are you doing today Chad?"

"Look, I really don't need your sympathy right now."

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah well, we won't be seeing each as often as you think." Chad walked away. Somewhere, deep inside, Stefano had wished that he could take back whatever problems he had with his family. First, he lost Lexi, now Chad to the same problem. A weakness, that has never been presented in the Dimera family. Turns out, that have a weakness, somewhere. And somewhere, they may have a heart and find them forgiving others that need it.

Sonny and Will were appalled at hearing the news about Chad. Not only was he Sonny's business partner, but also his friend. The three of them were friends from the start. They were loyal to one another and when something went wrong in a relationship, he was there. And they were there for him.

After the funeral, Will's eyes were blotched with tears. Sonny stood by him through it. Will could remember a brief fight that they had over Mia a long time ago. But that was the past though. They could only think about their friendship that they thought was going to last a long time. Sonny just rubbed gentle circles around his back soothing his tears and calming him down. Will thanked him and hugged him tight and didn't want to let him go.

"Is there anyway that the results are different? Please tell me. He's still young, he does not deserve to die like this."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dimera, there is no other way."

"Yes there is. I want you to go back in there and tell him to fight. He is my brother and I don't care what you have to do to make him better. I will not stand here and take this. He still has a lot more left in him." EJ practically yelled at almost everyone in the hospital. Saying that they weren't doing their jobs correctly and needed to be replaced with better staff who knew what they were doing. obviously, that wasn't doing him any good. He tried his best to stay calm, but how can he when he was close to losing his brother? This was why Chad didn't want to tell anyone. He knew that Cameron didn't say anything. But the way he was looking lately, and the lack of sleep was getting obvious. But, he knew it would come out eventually. Almost everyone was at his bedside, giving him condolences and get well cards. Abby was there with flowers. Gabi was there as well.

It was soon after, that Common Grounds grew quiet, and the laughter and fun they had all but disappeared. He was still and always will be in everyone's hearts. A loving memory of a best friend that shared a responsibility, who was kind, caring, and loyal to his best friends. He knew that he will always be remembered by everyone who loved him.

* * *

"Hey babe. I'm home."

"You look exhausted. Wait a minute, did you just call me babe?" Will wore a confused look on his face.

"Maybe. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm just surprised that's all. And yes that is okay with me. Only if I can get to call you my love." Will smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Anytime." They both gave small giggles. It was as if they were boyfriends all over again with a high school crush. Soon, their sweet moment was interrupted with Arianna bounding into the living room when she heard Sonny coming in.

"Daddy." She ran into his open arms. He lifted her and twirled her around and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you today." He said happily.

"I miss you too."

"How was school today?"

"It was fun."

"Yeah?" His eyes opened up wide at her big smile. Which she obviously got that from Will. JR soon also came in and was welcomed into Sonny's open arms as he sat Ari down on the couch.

While they talked about their day to Sonny, Will was getting dinner ready and was about to call them. But when he looked at the three of them sitting there, he couldn't stop but stare. This was the one thing that Will didn't expect to have in his life. He couldn't be any happier than he already is, sharing his life with the most amazing guy. Whom he thought would never love him back and forgive him from something that he had done.

Looking at him, Will was mesmerized at how much their love has grown through the past years. Remembering, when he proposed and their late night declarations. He wouldn't think of trading any of it for anything. If he had to do his life all over again, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he would never think of living without Sonny. Because he is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He just wished that he would have met him before things got complicated for him. He was just glad he was there for him through hardships, and a break up, and small messes that he still cleaned up on his own. Will cleared his throat and broke up their sweet conversations.

"Time for dinner."

"Let's go munchkins." They giggled as Sonny took Ari in his arms and Will took JR. After dinner, sonny offered to clean up, but Will wouldn't have it.

"Come on Will. You cleaned and you made supper. At least let me help you."

"You worked today. So you need some rest."

"How about this? Let me clean, and we will watch a little tv and put them to bed early. And then we could take a bath and..."Sonny his whispered in his ear and Will laughed softly.

"Ok." Finally, Will relented. A half an hour later of giving them baths after eating ice cream and running around the house and hiding from them, Will was exhausted. It took them a while to get them to brush their teethes and get tucked into bed. It was Sonny's turn that night to read them a bedtime story. When he thought they were sleeping, they declared another bedtime story.

When all was quiet, they retired to bed both tired from their high energy. Sonny also knew that he wouldn't trade any of this for the world. He was laughing at the thought that he would never have done this. And when Brian told him that it was a huge responsibility.

It was actually, but Sonny loves doing what he is doing. He loves Will with all his heart. And no Brian's or Brent's in the world would ever change his mind. It may have not been the adventure he was looking forward to a while back, but now he sees it as having an adventurous life with the most three amazing people in his life. His days of travelling alone was over, now he can share them.

"So much for that bath." Will sighed.

"Another time babe."

"Okay."

"But there is always something else we could try out. I know it's not what you would want right now after..."

"Oh shut up and make love to me."

"Yes sir." Sonny giggled and they threw the covers on top of themselves.


End file.
